


McHarrison-30 Day Otp Porn Challenge.

by itsafiendishgeorgie



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsafiendishgeorgie/pseuds/itsafiendishgeorgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says. 30 one shots of McHarrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cuddles.

I relaxed against the bed, exhausted.   
"Ciggie?" Paul asked, holding his already lit one out as an offering.  
"Yeah." I took it and placed it inbetween my lips.  
"That was great, y'know."   
"Yeah. I'm tired." Paul chuckled and pulled me over to lay on his chest.  
"That's to be expected." He joked as my arm made its way around his waist.   
"It hurts a bit."  
"Oh sorry, love."  
"It's fine. To be expected, right?" I looked up at him and smiled softly. Paul was gorgeous. Not even really his face or his sweaty and tousled hair or even the way his lip was red and swollen from my kisses. It was the way he glowed and his face lit up as I smiled at him. I was the cause of that glow, not Jane, not some random bird, not John, me.  
"I guess it is." He mused and looked dreamily down at me. "You should sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."  
"I was just about to say that." I buried my face in his shoulder as my legs intertwined with his and I breathed in deeply. He smelt of sweat and his aftershave with just a hint of what I supposed sex smelt like. It calmed me. And so we fell asleep in that hotel bed in the middle of some American city.


	2. Chapter 2

Kissing.  
This was a scandalous scene and I knew it. I shouldn't have been there. I should have left right when I heard the sounds.  
"Mmm, don't bite so hard." The doe eyed one complained and interrupted my thoughts.   
"Sorry." Came the short breathy answer of the skinny one. I couldn't see this one's face because he was sitting on the lap of the doe eyed one. They were both naked and both definitely male. The doe eyed one was most certainly one of those Beatles that I kept seeing everywhere. I nearly gasped as the skinny one leaned down and took the others nipple into his mouth but covered my mouth before I could startle them.   
"George Harrison, you tease. You know that's my weak spot." The doe eyed man chided. I knew the name. So they were both Beatles.  
"Pay back for the necking you did last time, Paul McCartney." The skinny one replied. Oh dear, I thought, my daughter had told be that those two were the last unmarried ones. Those fans of theirs would go bananas if they'd found out. I had to wonder if they'd be accepted as gays over in England. I also had to wonder why I was watching and not calling the police. One of them let out a throaty laugh.   
"I love you, git." Paul had cracked a smile.  
"You too, ya bastard." I flinched a bit at the strong language but noticed something. There was definitely love there. These actions weren't lust and sin driven as most people said they were. The skinny one was wanting to make his partner laugh and look at him with that look in his eyes. It was really rather great to see. Made me wish my husband looked at me like that. I sighed at the thought. Making the back of the skinny one stiffen. I ran quickly out of the room at that point but I never called the cops. Or the tabloids for a matter of fact. Still don't understand why.


End file.
